Sakura Concrete Angel
by NikohruTheKitsune
Summary: Oneshot. Based off Martina Mcbride's song. I know its not all that great, so constructive criticism is welcomed. No flames though.


_I dont own any Naruto characters. And I know there are spelling errors. Sorry for that.._

"Sakura Get Up!"

I rolled over and opened my eyes. Regreting it instantly, I scrunched my eyes closed, and slowly got out of bed. I winced and ran a hand through my bubblegum pink hair. Looking around for my pink dress, I found it lying on the floor. I quickly pulled it on, and walked down the stairs. I saw my mother sitting at the kitchen table smoking a cigarette. She turned and narrowed her eyes at me. "Get out." I nodded and rushed out of the house.

"Do you see her? I mean look at her, wearing the same dress." I swallowed back tears and trudged onward to school. My lunch in my left hand and my school books in my right. I saw a mother hugging her daughter. 'Why doesnt mommy ever hug me? All she ever does is yell.' I walked past them, more kids walking by and saying mean things.

'Mr. Iruka, why don't you ever say anything?' I thought as the teacher looked at the brusies on my arms, but he only shook his head and walked on.

'Sometimes I wish I was never born, maybe Mommy would be happy then?' I thought to my self, sitting at the bench during recess. Suddenly two boys sat on either side of me. One with red eyes and black hair spiked in the back , and the other a blue-eyed spikey haired blonde. "Hi there!" The blonde yelled with a big smile. The other boy shook his head. "Naruto, don't yell you'll scare her." The blonde, Naruto, looked ashamed for a second. "Gomen! Hi! I'm Naruto, and that's Sasuke, whats your name?" I blinked and shook my head. "I-I'm Sakura." The blonde smiled again. "Neh Sakura? Thats a pretty name!" I blushed and smiled. "Thanks" I muttered. Naruto stood up and struck a pose. "Sasuke, Sakura is our new friend! Say something!" I glanced at the dark haired boy. He was glaring at the hyper blonde. "Hello Sakura-chan. I apologize for the dobe." I giggled and smiled."T-thats okay Sasuke-kun, Naru-kun is funny." I stuttered out.

After recess we had to go back to class for a little bit and then we were allowed to leave. I learned that Sasuke, and Naruto live right next to me. They know what goes on in my house, which I thought they would no longer be my friends after knowing, but they still are.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" "Hello Sakura-chan." Both Naruto and Sasuke say as they lean out of the window. I glanced at my bedroom door before answering. "Hi guys!" Naruto shot me a grin and nudged Sasuke's shoulder. "Tell her Sasuke!" Sasuke stared at me with his red eyes. "Naruto and I are moving." I frowned and could feel the tears coming, why was Naruto happy? "We want you to come with us Sakura-chan." I blinked. "Really?" They both nodded and Sasuke even smiled.

Suddenly my door slammed open, and as I turned to face my mother my head snapped to the side."You stupid girl! What do you think you are doing!" I could feel my cheek burning, I turned to glance at my two friends. Sasuke avoided my gaze and had his hand over Naruto's mouth. Naruto was glaring. I felt my self being shook, to the point where I could'nt think and my arms started to hurt."Stop it! You're hurting me!" I cried. She gripped my arms harder and shook me again. "You stupid child!" She started hitting me. 'It hurts', I thought. Maybe if I close my eyes, she'll stop.

When I opened my eyes and I saw that I was standing outside of a small circle of people wearing all black. They were surrounding a tombstone in the shape of an angel. It read 'Sakura; A free cherry bloosom.'

I watched as Sasuke and Naruto frowned at the grave and then turn and look at me. Naruto came bouncing over to me and hugged me, and Sasuke joined in. "Come on Sakura, you can meet the others!" Naruto grabbed my hand and dragged me to a group of children.

'So this is my new life, a place where I'm loved.' I thought as I looked at all the new faces. Full of sadness, joy, and regret. 'Yes, a place where I am loved.'


End file.
